


Between Your Thighs

by bellam_w



Series: Young American [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Abuse, Will needs a hug and george is there :), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellam_w/pseuds/bellam_w
Summary: Will doesn't leave George's side much after he is assaulted, feelings between the two are unearthed.Part Two to Young American





	Between Your Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the amount of positivity shown to the first part of this series, it's really inspired me to continue writing.
> 
> There are no descriptions of sexual assault in this one, just dealing with the aftermath of it.

**Suffocate me in between your thighs,**   
**And take me swimming naked in your eyes.**

* * *

 

“Shite off, man”, Will laughed, shoving Alex by the shoulder as they practically fell into the apartment. George couldn’t help but feel that small pang of jealousy well up in his chest, fighting so hard to release itself. “Hey”, Will smiled softly, distracting George from his phone as he sat down next to him on the sofa.

Ever since the incident, Will had been spending more time at George and Alex’s and more time with George particularly. Even if neither of them were doing anything overly interesting, he seemed to hover around George. George was losing count of the number of times the Geordie had let himself into the apartment and flopped onto George’s bed with his laptop and began editing or dicking around on it.

“You okay?”, George asked, trying to be nonchalant. Will leaned close to him, shuffling down on the sofa so that when he angled his head towards George’s shoulder, it didn’t look purposeful.

“Not bad. Gee’s with Josh”, Will informed him, as if he still needed a reason to come around and pester George, not that the smaller boy had any objections whatsoever. George waited for Alex to wander down the hallway and for the sound of his door closing to click before he rested a hand in Will’s hair. “S’nice”, Will hummed softly, leaning ever so slightly into the touch.

“You really been okay?”, George asked again, taking a closer look at Will’s face. Heavy, dark bags were set under his eyes, his skin looking paler than George had ever seen it. “You don’t look cracking”.

“Why, thanks, George. Just what I wanted to hear, that”, Will scoffed, turning his face away from George. It was only once George pinned him with a serious look that Will folded, answering him properly. “I’ve not been sleeping well. I can’t sleep, ‘n if I do, I have shitty dreams. Don’t wanna risk my content, like, so I guess I’ve been staying up and editing later than I probably should”, he admitted.

“Why didn’t you come down? I told you that night that you’re always welcome”. The thought of Will sitting up alone at night, unable to sleep, had George’s gut twisting in knots. He didn’t exactly want to think why, choosing to settle on the easy option – that one of his best friends was hurting and he couldn’t help.

“Didn’t wanna bother you”, Will muttered, turning his attention back to his twitter feed, scrolling mindlessly and so sporadically that George doubted he’d read one word.

“I’ve got some editing to do. You wanna try get some sleep whilst I do it?”, George offered. “Even if you don’t sleep, just resting will help you”. George refused to wait for an answer, instead getting up and making two mugs of tea. He made Will’s just how he knew the older boy liked it, strong and not too milky. As he was making his way down the hall, towards his room, he turned towards Will. “C’mon then, fathead”.

It took George a few tries to convince Will to slip under the covers. “Just – please try to get some sleep. I’m right here if you need anything”. George took a deep breath before he leaned forward and dropped a soft kiss onto Will’s forehead.

George had already turned away, blush raging on his cheeks, spreading down to his neck, so he didn’t see Will’s response. The older boy pulled the duvet up to hide the small smile and the blush trying to creep onto his cheeks. George did, however, hear the rustling of duvets as Will got comfy, followed by the occasional tapping of his fingers on the phone screen.

* * *

George must have been editing for an hour or so when he heard small whimpers coming from behind him. He spun around in his chair quickly, turning to see Will. He was scrunched in on himself, duvet clenched tightly in his fists. The terror was clear on his face; his eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were gnawing at his lip, even in his sleep.

The younger boy got off of his chair and walked to the other side of the bed, perching there carefully before reaching out and resting his hand on Will’s shoulder. “Will”, George tried softly. “Will, wake up”, he tried again, this time with a small shake of his shoulder. “Will, come on. It's okay”, he said louder, squeezing Will’s shoulder tighter.

He awoke with a gasp, terror flooding his eyes momentarily before tears took their place. As soon as he realised that George was sat in front of him and could see him crying, he quickly turned over. “Will, it’s okay. Please turn over”, George encouraged, squeezing Will’s shoulder again. “I don’t give a shit that you’re crying, okay? I just want to make sure you’re alright”, he soothed.

When Will turned around, George felt his heart shatter. He was laid there, eyes never meeting George’s, with tears rolling down his cheeks. “C’mere”, George mumbled, scooting under the covers and laying next to Will. He wrapped the taller boy in his arms, hooking a leg over his and resting his face in Will’s hair. He dropped a kiss to the top of Will’s head, murmuring into his hair as he did so. “I’ve got you, Will”.

* * *

Three days later, something was yet to be said about that night, about how close they had seemed to have gotten, about how Will couldn’t so much as shut his eyes without George around him. That was until James had his housewarming party. He invited round some friends and friends of friends and had covered his dining table in buckets filled with ice, each with various sizes of bottles scattered around inside.

George was happily chatting away with Alex when Will stumbled up next to him, smile light and eyes happy. “Alex!”, Will whispered loudly. “Can you give me a minute with Big George Memeulous?”. Alex simply laughed before grabbing his drink, nodding and wandering off to, presumably, find James.

“George, what’s going on?”, Will asked, tone serious but voice riddled with intoxication. “I mean, you kiss me on me head, and you cuddle me, and I can’t sleep without you around and I don’t know what my head is supposed to think”, he rambled. “I think I might like you, y’know. And that scares me a lot because you’re my best friend and what if you don’t feel the same? I wouldn’t blame you, to be honest. But it’d be nice y’know”, Will smiled dopily over at George as he finished his sentence, taking a swig of whatever he was drinking.

“Will, you’re drunk”, George sighed. Truthfully, he didn’t know what to think. He didn’t want to let his mind wander because then he felt like he’d be taking advantage of Will. They’d only gotten so close recently because he happened to come across George after being assaulted.

He wasn’t naïve enough to deny he had feelings. He didn’t want to spiral into a crisis of if he was gay or bi or just really into William Lenney, but he wouldn’t deny the fact that he could barely stop thinking of him.

“So? Just because I’m drunk doesn’t mean I don’t like you, George. It just means I’m less scared of you telling me to fuck off because I’ve got the wrong impression”, he said as if it was an obvious fact.

“I’ll tell you what”, George started. “Let’s have this conversation sober and see where it goes”.

* * *

George awoke the next morning to a hangover and sickly feeling of dread. He knew that Will had crashed out in the living room, but he was close to passing out when George tucked the blanket around him, so the younger boy could only hope that he hadn’t woken in the middle of the night to a nightmare and been all alone.

He threw on a hoodie that was laid across his desk chair, instantly being hit with the strong smell that could only be described as Will. George had to roll the sleeves up, as they fell below his hands and left him unable to do anything. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes when he looked down to see SUB TO WILLNE plastered over his chest.

“Morning”, he mumbled to Will as he walked past, into the kitchen. “You want some tea?”, he asked. Will groaned but nodded, dragging his body up and off the sofa and pulling himself towards George.

“I still like you”, Will said, eyes peeking over the top of his mug, face ever so slightly clouded by the billows of steam. “Admittedly, right, I don’t remember last night all that well, but I remember that. And I still like you sober. Well, hungover”, Will rambled.

George couldn’t help but smile softly. Will was sat opposite him, rambling his pretty little head off. He could see the stress accumulating within him – eyebrows had begun to a furrow, a few small lines beginning to wiggle their way into the centre of his forehead, teeth scraping at pink lips. “Will”, George said, voice wavering with anxiety. “I like you, too”.

Will’s face dropped suddenly, before lighting up. His eyes shone almost as bright as his smile. “Really?”, he asked almost shyly. “You don’t think I’m, like, dirty?”, Will’s voice was so small that it broke George’s heart. Despite the facade that the older boy seemed to portray so well, the assault still hung heavy in his mind and over his heart. George could tell that it had shattered his confidence, and no doubt given him a fear of intimacy.

“No, Will. I might think you’re a lot of things, definitely a dickhead, but you’re not dirty… especially not because of that”, he assured, reaching across the dining table to cautiously take Will’s hand in his own. “This okay?”.

Just as Will was about to open his mouth, Alex emerged from the hallway, eyes locking straight onto their conjoined hands. “Fucking finally”.

Later that afternoon, Will and George were back in the safety of his super king. Sheets that smelled of George and his shower gel and his shampoo and his aftershave surrounded Will in a shroud of safety and warmth. Their legs tangled together underneath the covers so easily that it stole George’s breath, almost suffocated him when Will’s thigh rubbed against his own.

He’d never felt so vulnerable, so raw, before. But here, with Will, wearing only underwear and the safety of the covers, George couldn’t imagine feeling any different.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the second installation of Young American! Kudos and Comments are always accepted with open arms :)


End file.
